


S is for...well, Something, I forget what

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Elizabeth watches the boys in the background, F/M, Gen, No Spoilers, Other - Freeform, Peter and Phil are friends, crossover fic, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Phil join up together to talk late one night, about how both their teams cause them hell. Phil believes that he beats Peter by a mile, but Peter thinks Phil's just making shit up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for...well, Something, I forget what

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Avengers.  
> -I do not own White Collar.  
> -This was written hastily, and unbeta'd, so sorry if it seems a tad off. (I also wrote this around two in the morning, so *shrug*)  
> -Kudos, Comments, and whatnot are all much appreciated.

Peter and Phil both met up every Saturday (save for missions, cases, and holidays) for the past two years, ever since the Great New York Fiasco that is still 'classified' by the government, unless you're somehow involved with Shield. 

"I really shouldn't even tell you the name of who I work with," Phil had told him later. "Just forget that S...is for...well, something, but I forget what," Phil added, drinking more beer, and Peter had rolled his eyes-knowing full well what 'classified' meant, and agreed. He didn't want his new friend to get into trouble, after all, and he had the feeling that he'd eventually find out about it anyway.

Peter met Phil completely by accident on a case, and Phil had suggested that they talk over beer and football because Phil desperately needed someone to talk to sit around and do nothing with.

Their friendship gradually grew when Phil began helping with catching Kate's killer. Phil had cleared several cases for them, made things easier, and basically helped them work stuff out when they needed a serious ally in the higher ups. 

Diana was still a genius, and her girlfriend Christie had a few of her friends pull serious stuff in for them too, but that was even rarer. 

"I still think my team's crazier," Phil muttered, as the pair of them were sitting at the back porch of Peter's place. 

"Yeah, but you can't give me details, so sorry if I don't believe you just yet," Peter teased, but already knew-Phil worked with Tony Stark, one of the top three richest people in the world. He could only imagine what sort of hell Phil went through day by day, and was glad that the pair of them got together from time to time, so he could help him wind down. 

"Hey, from where I'm sitting, least you don't have to put up with alien devices that mean absolutely nothing because Stark's nuts, for not telling the Shield agency about when he's testing his new crap." Phil sniped back at him. 

"Least you don't have to put up with a conman who steals your cell phone every ten minutes when he's bored while on a case." Peter retorted, smirking. 

"Least you don't have to deal with renegade idiots who think it's better to shoot first and ask questions later," Phil scowled, drinking more beer. 

"Least you don't have a team that looks disappointed at you when you forbid them to take pictures of some of the cases 'for an emergency' that embarrassing to you or your boss," Peter said wryly. 

"Actually, I do put up with that one," Phil admitted, sheepishly. 

The two looked at one another, and both cracked up. 

Watching from the window of the kitchen, Elizabeth half-smiled.


End file.
